


Hell is not fun...or is it?

by TheAngelOfDarkness089



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam - Freeform, Angel Family, ArchAngel Michael - Freeform, Archangel Lucifer, Cage, Fluff, Gen, Hell, One Shot, Tickle Story, Tickle fic, Tickling, angel brothers, brotherly tickles, cute tickles, supernatural fanfiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelOfDarkness089/pseuds/TheAngelOfDarkness089
Summary: Sam's soul is out of the cage and free, but Adam is still left in the cage with two highly pissed off Archangels. At least that's what you would think, right? But I can assure you: It looks quite different in the cage...





	Hell is not fun...or is it?

**Author's Note:**

> An older story of mine, which I wrote last year. Just something silly I came up with. I mean, let's just pretend that Adam is kind of okay down there, will we? Yes, he is totally okay...
> 
> For those who don't like this kind of story: Then don't read it ;P. 
> 
> The other important thing: My mother language is NOT english and thus there might be mistakes in here, I am sorry.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you will enjoy this story of mine :3.
> 
> And feedback is very much appreciated by me ^_^

# Hell is not fun...or is it?

He didn’t know how he had gotten into this predicament.

Really, he didn’t know.

All he could remember was the insane looking grin on Michaels face and moments later he had been on the ground, lying flat on his stomach with his big brother on top of him and seconds later his torment had begun.

Even the young human among them, Adam, had been shocked when he had seen what Michael was capable of.

He was the one who had turned the tables and now gave the devil hell on earth!

Ohhh and how much Lucifer was suffering right now!

He had gritted his teeth so much that his jaw already hurt, had squeezed his eyes shut so tightly that it looked painful by now and he had balled his hands into fists so much that his knuckles had turned white; just to be able to endure what his brother inflicted on him right now. 

He tried with all his might to keep quiet.

He didn’t want to give his brother what he wanted, didn’t want to give in this torture he inflicted on him and give him the satisfaction of being the stronger one of the two!

After all he was the king of hell, the number one ruler and the number one tormentor!

It should have been Michael who should lay here on the cold ground of the cage and who should suffer as much as he suffered right now! 

But it was like it was and he had to go through this somehow and he had to try to rescue the last bit of his dignity. 

But it didn’t matter what he was doing.

He cold squirm as much as he wanted to, he couldn’t escape the torture at all!  
He could buck as hard as he could, but he couldn’t throw his brother off of him!

It wasn’t long before a whimper left his throat that sounded as agonizingly as all of this felt right now.

It only made Michael laugh and the torture went on. 

Adam tried to press himself more into the corner he was sitting in and inwardly he prayed that he wouldn’t switch places with Lucifer, but he forgot about the fact that angels were able to read minds and apparently Michael was able to read his thoughts right now, because he turned his head to him and send such a wide and evil grin into his direction, that the human whimpered upon seeing this and he knew that he was the next on Michael’s torture list! 

“M-Michael please…s-s-stop!”

The older Archangel’s attention went back to Lucifer and when those painful sounding words had reached his ears, he laughed once again and attacked more brutally than before, making the devil throw his head back in agony. 

Slowly the thick wall of willpower Lucifer had built up inside of him crumbled under the torture his brother inflicted on him and he could feel how he lost the fight. 

He wouldn’t even wish this torture upon his worst enemies, because it was just too cruel to make a living being suffering like this!

He wouldn’t even wish this upon his demons! 

Okay, maybe he would wish this upon Crowley, because it had come to his attention that this miserable demon had taken his throne and was now the “new” ruler of hell. 

Would Lucifer get out of this cage one day (and he would get out of here for sure!) he would make sure that Crowley would suffer as much as he suffered right now…and even worse!

His blood would soak the ground under his feet when he was done with him!

But for now it was he himself who suffered from unbearable torment and he lost the fight more and more. 

When Michael hit the right place, he finally broke and he was sure that every demon, who passed the cage, would be in shock while listening to the sounds that left the devil’s mouth right now. 

You surely would think it were loud screams of agony that left the devil’s lips and that he would suffer from unbearable pain, since his brother had gone totally insane in the past years they had spent together in the cage and that he found pleasure in tormenting his little brother with pain until he cried like a little baby. 

Well, Lucifer did cry like a little baby after a while, but not from pain.

Ohhh no.

Michael had found other ways to torment him and to find pleasure in it.

And Lucifer bloody hated him for that right now!

Especially since he was using a torture method, which he had used almost all the time, when they still had been in heaven, when Lucifer still had been a young angel and he remembered days where Michael had used said “torture” method to cheer him up, since it had made him laugh all the time.

And how he was laughing right now!

He wasn’t only laughing, he was already screaming with laughter! 

And Michael?

Michael was laughing along with him and it didn’t take long before Lucifer could hear Adam’s laughter over the sound of his own as well and this made this all so much worse for him. 

But there was hardly anything he could do to stop his torment.

He could only lie there, could only laugh his head off and squirm around as Michael’s fingers dug mercilessly into the sides of his ribcage, tickling him into oblivion! And there was nothing he could do to stop it. He couldn’t even shake the hands off of his body, since Michael had stuck them underneath his clothing to get at his bare skin and to intensify the tickling sensation a bit more. And since his big brother was sitting on his butt, there was no way for Lucifer to fight back. He was totally helpless and had to endure it somehow, but the more his brother tickled him, the more he laughed and the more he lost the fight. 

He already drummed his feet onto the ground, flapped his white wings, had wrapped his arms tightly around his body to be able to protect himself from further tickle attacks, but Michael found gaps here and there where he could attack his tickle spots and making him shriek with childlike laughter and these were by far the funniest sounds that had ever echoed through hell. 

At least in the eyes of Michael and Adam…

Lucifer didn’t find this funny at all.

He found this damn embarrassing and all he wanted was that Michael would finally stop with this childish game!

He wasn’t a little fledgling anymore for his father’s sake!

He was Lucifer, the devil and the dark ruler of hell!

But no matter what he did, how much he tried to fight it and how much he threatened his brother to kill him, Michael didn’t stop tickling him. 

He just laughed and he dug his fingers a bit deeper into his ribcage, massaging the protruding bones, before the fingers walked upwards, walking straight up to his armpits, but before they reached their destination, Lucifer had already pressed his arms tightly against his body again, but the more Michael tried to shove his fingers underneath his arms, the louder the devil shrieked with forced mirth. 

“W-wihihill you stohohohop thahahat?!” the ruler of hell pressed through his loud laughing fit.

His big brother only grinned at that and replied with a simple “no”. 

Even Adam couldn’t stop grinning and laughing anymore. 

This was the funniest thing he had ever seen and a welcome change to the brutal battles of the past, because when they had arrived in the cage, the fights had begun. Brutal fights and Adam was glad that said fights had stopped now and that these two had also stopped acting like mortal enemies. Now they were acting like a family again and if this was the way a loving big brother acted toward his little brother, then Adam could imagine giving Sam and Dean another chance, would he come out of the cage one day. 

After all, these two were the only family he still had, since he doubted that Zachariah had said the truth, when he had promised him to bring his mother back, would he say “Yes” to Michael. 

His mother was in heaven and save and that was all that mattered for Adam. 

Another loud shriek pulled him out of his thoughts and when he focused his attention back on the two “fighting” angels, he had to bite his tongue to stop himself from laughing, when he saw what Michael was doing to Lucifer now. 

The older angel had managed to flip Lucifer around, so he was lying on his back and he was currently trying to pin his arms above his head, but the devil was strong and fought against it with all his might, but Adam knew that it was only a matter of time, before Michael would have managed to pin his arms above his head, since he was much older and stronger than Lucifer would ever be and he could see that Michael was only playing with him and that he had a lot of fun and he swore that he could see the mirth sparkling in Lucifer’s eyes too. 

No forced mirth anymore, but true mirth…

“Stop fighting against it! I know you love it!”

That might be true, but Lucifer would never admit this out loud.

“Screhehew you Mihihike!”

A low growl rose in the older Archangel’s throat and finally he stopped playing around and pinned Lucifer’s arms above his head, before he leaned his head down to his little brother, looking deep into his eyes.

“What did you just say to me?”

Now it was Lucifer’s turn to grin up at him. 

“You heard me Mike!”

“Take that back!”

Michael’s words were quiet and threatening at the same time and normally it should have scared Lucifer, but he knew that his brother was still just playing with him, knew that he wasn’t serious at all and that he loved to play around like this and damn, why not?

“Taking my words back? Keep dreaming bro!”

Yes, he knew that this was the straw that broke the camel’s back, that he went too far and he knew that he would regret this decision badly, but he also knew that he had done this totally on purpose, that he had provoked Michael to make sure he would get tickled again, because it felt just so damn nice to let go and laugh this much after all this shit he and his brother went through.

Here he felt like a little fledgling again, felt like the angel he once had been and Michael just gave him the feeling back of being a true family again and this was all that mattered for him in this very moment. 

Even if this meant to endure another round of playful tickle torture…

“Okay, fine. Let’s see how long it will take you to take your words back, when I do this to you…” was all Michael said, before his head rushed down to Lucifer’s belly. 

The first raspberry that was unleashed on his bare belly, almost overwhelmed him, because it had been an eternity since anyone had done this to him and he had already forgotten how much this tickled! 

He totally went ballistic under Michael’s playful torture, because the elder didn’t stop blowing those evil raspberries and his loud laughter turned more and more into screams, as he squirmed like a madman underneath his brother, pulled on his arms, kicking his legs out, flapping his wings wildly, trying anything to make him stop, but Michael didn’t stop, kept going until tears of pure joy were rolling down the Lightbringer’s bright red cheeks and even then he didn’t stop tickling him, went from blowing raspberries to peppering ticklish kisses all over his shaking belly. 

And it was this sight that made Adam almost howl with laughter himself, because it looked so damn funny to see how heaven’s two most fearful weapons acted like two little kids and how the freaking devil succumbed to his loud, childlike laughter.

Michael stopped with his tickle attack for a moment, only to lift his head up and to look at Adam with such a big grin on his lips that Adam shivered hard at this sight.

“Yes Adam, look at him. This will be you when I am done with tickling him…”

And Adam knew that Michael would be true to his words and that he would soon be switching places with Lucifer and that he would be the one then who wouldn’t been able to stop laughing for a long, very long time and when he saw that even Lucifer smirked at him, he knew that he was screwed once it would be his turn. 

But when he thought about it, he knew one thing for sure:

There were worse things out there than a little tickling...right?


End file.
